Fantan-Tyerian Republic
The Fantan-Tyerian Republic traces its roots clear back to the Ancient Thebans and are descendents of Admiral Tyr’s Evacuation Fleet that escaped Thebes shortly before the remainder of the Colonel’s forces engaged the War Machines that were still in system. Admiral Tyr led her fleet to a solar system some 1300 Parsecs away from the Sol System. The fleet started out with 100 Monitor range cargo vessels and took nearly eleven years to reach the unnamed barely surveyed system. Along the way 52 of the hundred ships were lost to various things, some were lost to pirates, others to equipment failure, some just never came out of hyperspace once entering it, and several small groups just split off and went their own way. Aboard the remaining vessels death rates had reached an all time high of 65% to strains on the environmental and food supplies with the ships maxing out the limit of their life support systems and of the 1.1 Billion people that had evacuated Thebes a lowly pittance of only 200 Million reached their new home. Their new home was one of half a dozen Earth sized moons orbiting a large gas giant in the system, with life support failing and the ships literally falling apart around them the remaining refugees evacuated the vessels and settled on the surface, with the ships in such sad shape it was decided to scrap them and transfer the materials to the surface for building materials and the rest of the system was left unexplored. Unfortunately for the refugees fate wasn’t done stabbing them in the back, after establishing a fairly robust colony on the surface and prospering for almost fifty years an unidentified microbe attacked the colonists and left only 2,000 people left after three years of hell, the microbe had also left the remaining Tyerians as they had come to call themselves sterile. Unable to reverse the sterility the Tyerians built huge cloning banks and created a caste based society and thus the beginnings of the Tyerian Empire began. The only thing that initially kept the Tyerians from spreading once they began their cloning was a lack of space capable ability to travel, the original vessels that had brought them to the system had been scrapped due to the fact that not even a single vessel could be cobbled together from the remaining ships that had seen over a decade of hard use. Also during the plague years as they were called by the survivors much technology and those with the knowledge to build space vessels had died and the knowledge destroyed during rioting and the governments fear that if ships were built people would escape the planet and spread the microbe across the galaxy. While the fledgling Tyerians hit set back after set back another moon Fantanar of the gas giant they orbited was home to a large humanoid race 4 meters or 12 feet in height. This race of large humanoids were almost identical to the Tyerians save for a few cosmetic differences. They were also a peaceful hunter/gatherer society that had the occasional clash between tribes but other than that left each other alone save for the rare trading or marriage exchanges. It wasn’t till 2894 BCE that the Tyerians had a large enough population base and the technology to claw it’s way back into space and explore the system they had colonized unfortunately after almost three thousand years the hierarchy of the caste system had become very egotistical and elitist and quickly conquered the still mostly agrarian Fantans. By this point the Tyerians had become quite militaristic and were able to quickly regain hyperspace travel technology considered very crude compared to their original technology base. The Tyerians saw an opportunity in the Fantans they had conquered and started setting up cloning and other facilities on the Moon of Fantanar and started re-engineering the Fantans to be stronger, more aggressive and completely loyal using both genetic manipulation, subliminal programming and brainwashing. At this point 2,446 BCE the Tyerian Empire started building massive war and colonization fleets and ramped up their cloning to never before seen amounts and quickly colonized several uninhabited systems and then started encountering other sentient races who they quickly conquered or destroyed remaining races are known as the watch dog alliance it is estimated that over 70 races were wiped out by the Tyerians while another ten were decimated to the point where they didn’t recover and withered away under the rule of the Empire. Of the other races encountered only two were able to escape but not without grave consequences, the Scultor of the Niburu system who’s home planet was decimated by KEW bombardments by the Empire’s fleets and the mostly peaceful Hegerans who’s home world was defoliated before large amounts of the population could escape into space. Both the Scultor and the Hegerans didn’t take things lying down. The Scultor built a huge fleet and what was later dubbed as a world ship after decimating several populated systems and wiping out at least three sentient races were driven off into deep space by the Republicd fleets of the Tyerian Empire. The Tyerian Empire took massive losses during the centuries long campaign however and system after system slipped out of their grasp like grains of sand through an hour glass. During this period the Tyerian Republic lost contact with a fleet that had been carrying the members of the highest caste. With blow after blow the Tyerians lost control of all but a few core systems and even their large servants retreated to deep space facilities and left unchecked by a governing body fought amongst themselves and against other races. Finally in 1214 C.E. the Hegerans returned to the area with a massive fleet and taking their time conquered all of the former Tyerian Vassal systems. On June 18th 2684 the Theban Clusters 1st Long Distance Colonization Fleet stops for raw materials replenishment in the Azshar System and investigate strange mounds approximately 100 kilometers in diameter. Contact with the initial investigation team is lost and when second is sent in they come under attack from the first team. For more information on the events occurring on Azshar V see the appropriate TC-OFI and TR-NI files. Shortly after the investigation is completed and it is revealed that the mounds are actually hangars containing ships approximately 75 kilometers in length, during the investigation the vessels activate and launch destroying two fleet carriers and a dozen destroyers in the Colony Fleet’s escort and then fold out of the system. On December 27th 2684 the monitor TNS Indigo and it’s escort comes under attack in the Latigo 5 system while on training maneuvers and is wiped out to the last ship, all hands are thought lost until later information reveals that they were attacked by the same vessels that attacked the Colony Fleet and any escape pods were captured and their occupants genetically modified to be loyal to what is later revealed to be the Tyerian Overlord Caste. In 2689 twenty-four unknown vessels matching the description of the ones seen by the Colony Fleet invade the Claremont Confederacy’s home system of Claremont and capture the outlying colonies and facilities, 6 vessels move steadily in system encountering resistance from various Claremont forces until they stop just outside of Claremont III’s planetary defense battery range and lay siege to the inner system while the other eighteen vessels cover all avenues of ingress. The UNSF, Theban Cluster, Elharnian Republic, and Tunnel Union attempt to aid the Confederacy but are continuously repelled with heavy losses by the large amount of parasite vessels that the Tyerian Base Ships can field. The war now dubbed the 2nd Pan-Galactic War rages until 2714 with a second front opening when a Fantan Fleet loyal to the Tyerian Overlords attacks the Sol System. The final blow of war occurs when a suicide rider ship nearly destroys the Theban Cluster Flagship Monitor TNS Thermopylae while in Earth orbit. For more information on the 2nd Pan-Galactic War please read Eric Masters Book Thirty Years of Hell by Olive Branch publishing. Shortly after the 2nd Pan-Galactic War the Theban Cluster builds a fleet headed by the monitors TNS Hoplite and Scota and using data gleaned from captured Tyerian vessels determines the location of the Tyerian home world as well as some of its history and immediately set out for Tyr. Arriving at Tyr after an 11 year trip the Theban Fleet engages Hegeran forces over the planet and takes heavy losses the TNS Scota is outright destroyed with it’s back being broken by a massive missile barrage and the TNS Hoplite taking massive damage, dozens of escort vessels are destroyed or damaged to the point of scrap while dozens more take varying degrees of damage. Save for small pockets of survivors Tyr and Fantanar both moons are heavily devastated and using the resources available to them the Theban Forces start importing surviving Tyerians from the 2nd PGW back to the moons and help rebuild their societies. Theban forces start a mop-up campaign through the local cluster freeing planet after planet from the Hegerans and forming the Watch Dog Alliance. Unfortunately what they thought was a mop-up was only the opening salvos of the 3rd Pan-Galactic War. After the rebuilding Tyr and Fantanar the Tyerians reclaimed several systems that had been Tyerian colonies and the Fantan-Tyerian Republic was born. The Tyerian republic is the leaders in Genetic Research, Medical Sciences, and Cloning Technology. Note On Immigration - Any one who wishes to immigrate to the F-T Republic must undergo testing to determine which caste they are best suited for and then undergo genetic manipulation to enhance those characteristics, also the genetic manipulation removes the ability to pro-create through natural means. And genetic templates are created and stored in the main DNA banks to be used to create new clones. One thing that should be known about the F-T republic is that even though they had hundreds of colony worlds prior to the Hegeran Invasion most of these were either lost due to some catastrophe or wiped out by the Hegerans. The Combine’s citizenry consists of over 49% Terragen Tyerian, 41% Terragen Fantan, with another 8% non Tyerian/Fantan Terragen and 2% non-Terragen. After the fall of the Tyerian Empire the Fantan-Tyerian Republics outlook changed drastically and they have gone from a conquering, war-mongering entity to a mercantile giant, with the still remaining automated factory systems as well as the huge amount of shipyards both military and civilian that have allowed to build a huge merchant marine fleet. Their other focus is also towards medicine and have huge amounts of personnel that are members of the GMA and they are consummate masters of the genetic structure. When the Tyerian Empire was created it divided the remaining refugees into castes and started cloning in massive quantities. The caste system consisted of leaders, technical, menials, labors, bureaucratic, medical, scientific/developmental, and agricultural with a few other smaller castes such as security, and military after the conquering of the Fantans the number of Tyerians in military service was drastically cut to a small policing and punitive force, Fantan clones also took over most of the hostile environment labor and production. While it is now legal to have naturally born children in the Republic most couples and single parents still opt to have their children created from the genetic cloning banks to reduce the number of possible birth defects and ailments. A couple or single parent can have as many children as they wish as long as they can support and nurture those children properly. Religion is a new thing for the Republic and they are slowly feeling their way into it. A lot of Fantans and Tyerians both have joined more established churches such as the Earth Abrahamic Religions but there are also others that worship just about every imaginable god. The main language in the Republic is a mutated version of Ancient Theban mixed with words from the old Fantan language as well as new words and terms and modified ones. Recently of course Modern Theban has become a trade language and the Fantans have started returning to their roots and researching their original language. Leisure activities in the Republic tend to be either overly brutal or elegantly beautiful, the Fantans tend to prefer brutal sports such as Laser Jet Grav Ball and have even taken a page from ancient Earth well as several other cultures and have created huge gladiatorial arenas populated with criminals who can earn their freedom if they perform well enough. The Tyerians on the other hand prefer sports that focus on endurance and elegance rather than brute strength, and prefer sports such as GRAV-Disc and have several home grown sports that oddly enough resemble competitive combative dancing to dervish type warriors as well as something very similar to bull fighting they use an eight legged creature called a harrgrickt. Before the Fantans were conquered by the Tyerians their ancestors created beautiful pieces of art from stone and many of these can still be found on the Fantan home moon where the original settlemetns have been turned into historical sites. The Tyerians have started reviving old styles of art from their Ancient Theban roots such as hard sound holographic music, and light sculpting. The Republics technology is an odd mish-mash of ancient and advanced with their most basic technologies being based off of somewhat evolved Ancient Theban in itself was outdated Progenitor technology; the rest of its technology base is modified technology that has been taken from conquered races and updated and made more advanced, however the Republics actual tech base save in the areas of medicine and genetics are only on par with that of entities such as the Watch Dog Alliance and Tunnel Union. The Republics architecture is very reminiscent of Progenitor and Ancient Thebans stepped Pyramid and ziggurat style buildings, although where Progenitor buildings were cleanly smoothed and lined while the Ancient Thebans were more blocky and chunky, the FTR’s is more organic and flowing than either one. The Republic completely denies the existence of magic. No Espers exist in the FTR naturally with any persons having Esper abilities being immigrants, since the abilities were first discovered the FTR has been trying to pin down the genetic coding that creates the abilities. The Republic includes approximately 3,200 systems with over 40,000 planets. The following is a list of the systems that belong to the FTR. The following is a list of some of the best-known systems - 　 The Fantan-Tyerian Republic has two branches the Navy and Army. The following section will describe both these branches. The Republican Navy Force follows the same basic pattern as that of the Theban Cluster Fleet the only major difference is that their fleets contain twice as many dreadnoughts and super dreadnoughts for every 100 systems in the star nation they currently have 32 active duty fleets although not all fleets are currently up to strength. The RNF consists of Support personnel that staff the stations and build the ships as well as the logistics fleets, training and reserve personnel, and battle fleet personnel. The Republican Navy insignia is a pair of red crossed rockets over a depiction of Tyr in blue on a field of gray. It should be noted that ranks, insignia, and uniforms are the same for both Fantan and Tyerian members of the Republican Navy. Uniforms of the RNF consist of a mono-film duty suit; the mono-film duty suit’s coloring is Crimson and Black with Light Gray piping and the reinforced soles and heels are a dark gray color. The reinforcing for the built in sole covers the toes and the back of the heel, and there is a panel of Black that runs around the top edge of the toes and approximately halfway back on the sides and then the panel becomes Crimson. Starting at mid-thigh on the outsides, a Black paneling starts that runs all the way up the sides of the duty suit and covers the arms in the same color. The rest of the duty suit is of the Crimson color with rectangular panels of Black running from the collar itself is reinforced and of a dark gray color similar to that of the shoe soles to just above the waist. All the Black panels have the Light Gray piping around the edges the wrists about halfway up the forearm are also dark gray as are the suits integral gloves. The dress uniforms of all ranks consist of knee length jackets that are cut up the front to just blow the breast bone with one button at the bottom and one just above the breast bone, the collar reaches up to just below the chin, the buttons are purely decorative and the jacket actually closes with a magnetic seal, the jacket also has shoulder epaulets. The lower two thirds of the jacket is cut in almost what could be considered a vase shaped cut with the rear coming down to the back of the knees in a petal shape. Rank and Insignia - Rank is worn on both epaulets and on either shoulder, and branch and division insignia are worn on the collar. Just above the rank insignia on the shoulders is worn the Star Nation Flag the right shoulder and branch and division insignia the left shoulder. A name plate is worn on the right breast with rank listed, on the left breast is worn the fruit salad. A Mono-Film duty suit is worn under the jacket and it should be noted that the uniform is made from aramyde and other anti-ballistic fibers that stiffen on impact. Foot wear consists of boots that come to mid-thigh on both men and women that have armored carapaces at the knee joints. Men can wear cargo style dress pants, while women can wear either pants or skirts. Cover - Republican cover is very similar to that worn by the U.S. Army in the mid to late 20th century. Colors - Uniform Jackets are a charcoal black in color with gray trim around all edges, uniform shirts are crimson, pants and skirts are crimson in color. Other Items - It should be noted that the sleeves of the uniform jacket have armored carapaces That have various cyber ports on them to allow ships crew to better do their jobs, and that all crew are required to wear gloves at all times. Mono-Film Duty Suits & Skinsuits - The coloration of Mono-Film Duty Suits and Skinsuits is similar to that of the uniforms, the suits are mostly black with crimson coloring starting at point at the waist going down the inner thighs on front and back, there is also a wide stripe going down the outsides of each arm and stopping at where the shoulder meets the collar at a point, rank is on the right shoulder and just below the name badge on the left breast and Star Nation flag is on the left shoulder and right breast, helmets have a wide stripe running from the bottom front of the helmet to the bottom rear of the helmet, the colorations are the same as those found on a normal uniform. All ship crews are required to wear their uniforms over their duty suits while aboard ship except during imminent combat when they can wear either a Skinsuit or a duty suit with environmental pack. 　 　 　 　 　 The FTR has a number of strategic assets such as 7 shipyards, 32 Aries-Class space stations located at the heart of each sector and is used to service, supply, and train them. The space stations each have an inherent shipyard capability but the Republican Navy Force relies on seven military shipyards spread throughout the Republic in times of war and heavy ship losses the space stations start operating their shipyards and the six major civilian shipyards are also pressed into service to manufacture and repair ships. The military shipyards are set up to mirror each other. The Republican Navy Force operates the following strategic assets. 　 　 　 Over its long history, the Republican Navy has used thousands of different weapons and armor some of which are still in service either as training aids or stowed away in some soldier’s locker. 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 The Republican Army Force are the only planet and ship based multi-purpose troops used by the Republic and are heavily based off of the Theban Cluster Fleet Marine Corps, the on major difference between the two is that the RAF relies more on un-power armored infantry unlike the TC which relies strictly on powered armor troops. The Republican Army insignia is a crossed gladius style sword with that of an assault rifle, the insignia is black on a field of bright white. It should be noted that ranks, insignia, and uniforms are the same for both Fantan and Tyerian members of the republican army. Uniforms of the RAF consist of a mono-film duty suit; the mono-film duty suit’s coloring is black and tan with dark gray and red piping and the reinforced soles and heels are a dark gray color. The reinforcing for the built in sole covers the toes and the back of the heel, and there is a panel of Black that runs around the top edge of the toes and approximately halfway back on the sides and then the panel becomes Crimson. The Dress uniforms of enlisted and NICO’s consists of thigh length jacket that has a collar that comes up to just below the chin, the tops of the shoulders have epaulets, the jacket closes with a magnetic seal and has three decorative buttons, one above the breasts, one right below the breast and one approximately even with the navel. The lower third of the jacket comes up in a V on the front and has to smaller V’s on either side of the seal; the rear of the jacket has a trapezoid shaped cut that the top edge rests just below the tops of the buttocks. Rank and Insignia - Rank is worn on both epaulets and on both shoulder; and branch and division insignia are worn on the collar. Just above the rank insignia on the shoulders is worn the Star Nation Flag the right shoulder and branch and division insignia the left shoulder. A name plate is worn on the right breast with rank listed, on the left breast is worn the fruit salad. A Mono-Film long-sleeve turtle-neck is worn under the jacket and it should be noted that the uniform is made from aramyde and other anti-ballistic fibers that stiffen on impact. Foot wear consists of two tones laced, side zipped combat boots. Men can wear cargo style dress pants or shorts, while women can wear shorts, pants, or skirts. Officer’s uniforms only differ in the cut of the uniform jacket in that they are longer, falling to just below the knees and are cut in a trapezoid shape on the front up to the navel area button and have a slight pyramidal shape at the top of the cut. Officer uniform jackets also have a series of magnetic buttons at the rear at waist level where the back of the jacket can be gathered off of the back of the legs only female officers use these. Cover - Republican cover is very similar to that worn by the U.S. Army in the mid to late 20th century. Colors - Uniform Jackets are a charcoal black in color with gray trim around all edges, uniform shirts are a gray tan, slacks, shorts and skirts for enlisted personnel are light tan in color with NCOs having a darker shade and officer’s being black. Mono-Film Duty Suits & Skinsuits - The coloration of Mono-Film Duty Suits and Skinsuits is similar to that of the rank coloring, the suits are mostly black with enlisted having a light tan coloring starting at point at the waist going down the inner thighs on front and back, there is also a wide stripe going down the outsides of each arm and stopping at where the shoulder meets the collar at a point, rank is on the right shoulder and just below the name badge on the left breast and Star Nation flag is on the left shoulder and right breast, helmets have a wide stripe running from the bottom front of the helmet to the bottom rear of the helmet, the colorations are the same as those found on a normal uniform. It should be noted while aboard ship personnel generally only wear their duty suits but most wear a normal uniform over the suits depending on the commanding officer. 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 Over its long history, the Republican Army Forces have used hundreds of different weapons and armor some of which are still in service either as training aids or stowed away in some soldier’s locker. Category:Star Nations